


Here's to pretty boys

by qwertysweetea



Series: 300 word thoughts [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Background Les Amis de l'ABC, Friendship, Gen, Idealism, Male Friendship, Romantic Jean Prouvaire, Romanticism, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song: Drink With Me (Les Misérables)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: In the company of these men, he inhaled verse and devoured their passions. Milk and honey dripped from their lips. Maybe that’s why he had been pulled in, why he stayed, why he thrived.Let us all express gratitude to Richard Kent for his 2005 West End "here's to pretty boys who went to our heads" slip-up which ties in so well with Prouvaire's Romanticism.
Series: 300 word thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Here's to pretty boys

The gentlemen that surrounded him radiated beauty, if not for the ethereal quality of their faces or the strength in their stance, then in the words they spoke and those which they chose to omit.

Boys become pretty when their faces expressed their emotions; when they allow themselves to feel and express tenderly as well as passionately. Most of all, boys become pretty when they allow love and kindness to outgrow their hearts and spill into every facet of their beings.

Even their cynic, whose face he had so often described as ugly, became beautiful when he laid bare the poetry that pulsed in his veins.

In the company of these men, he inhaled verse and devoured their passions. Milk and honey dripped from their lips. He contently drowned in its elegance and in their prettiness. In that room he allowed himself to believe that they could create an era where everyone could open their eyes to a world within which the beauty so vastly outweighed the dankness of it.

Maybe that’s why he had been pulled in, why he stayed, why he thrived.

Equality, liberty, brotherhood, opportunity, accessibility, visibility, transparency… beauty, it coursed from them like a riverbank broken under the ferocity of waves oppressed by those arrogant enough to assume they could direct the flow. They embodied the energy the universe had to give them without being broken down by the weight of it, bared it with gratitude and gallantry, and wielded it like a sword.

Pretty boys with their fierce smiles and powerful words. With a smile of his own, his eyes grazed them, high on faith and sedated by twilight, he took a mouthful of the bottle Combeferre offered him and pressed his arm tightly in thanks.

“Here’s to pretty boys who went to our heads.”


End file.
